


Jack's back rewrite

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Steve & Jack Smith [2]
Category: American Dad!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place during Jacks back, Jack was not an sentimental type of person, hence how he treated Stan. But when Steve has an nightmare. Jack starts seeing family in an new light.
Relationships: Steve & Jack Smith
Series: Steve & Jack Smith [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981384





	1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 to 4 hours of driving when Jack noticed the Teenager had started to get tired, his eyes barley open. Head tilted close to his shoulder,, to close if he was being honest with himself.

He never had been good with kids given as he decide

Jack cleared his throat loudly prompting Steve to snort awake, he blinked sleepily up at his Grandpa. 

"I was thinking to stop for the night. You look like you could use rest in an real bed. Will stop at the next motel. Speak of the devil

Turning down the road them came to an Motel one that Jack knew to well, luckily thus one was one of the nicer ones that he had stayed at.

As much as he wasent an kid person he didnt want 

"Why dont you find us some food I will check us in". 

"Will do". Steve grinned he made to take an step only to trip on his own feet. "Oops guess I am still waking up". Grinning he went into thr restaurant next door.

Jack just shook his head walking into the Motel lobby, it wasn't even 10 minutes that he waz outside waiting for his Grandson, room key on hand.

Jack kept looking at his watch it had already been 15 mins past his own return, what was takinf the kid so long. He couldn't have gotten into that much trouble could he? Takint out an cigarette to calm his nerves he was just finishing up when Steve 

"Sorry Grandpa". Steve greated with an smile. "The line was long. I got us Burgers hope that's ok?".

"Fine, Fine let's just get into our room this isent always rhe best area. And the last thing i need is to he getting into trouble". Leading Steve into the room the older male threw rhe bag onto the bed. There was 2 of them.

It was bland not hugely big. But clean. And they had an TV.

Breaking out the Burgers Steve handed one to his Grandpa who offered an slight smile. The 2 began to eat quietly 

Once he was finished Jack flopped onto the bed before turning on the TV, his eye glanced at Steve who pulled out his video game he hsd brought along with him.

It was an hour of TV before he heard snoring his gaze pulling away from the TV and onto Steve who was sound asleep video game in hand, unconsciously Jack stood taking the Video Game from his hands. Before helping him under the covers, taking his glasses off. He found himself tucking the Teenager in who let out an content sigh curling into the covers.

He turned to get into his own bed when his body stiffened.

"Love you Grandpa".

Turning around slowly Jack swallowed thickly as sleepy eyes gazed up at him, you could see the tired smile through the moonlight that shined in the window.

An feeling of warmth washed in Jack's heart somthing he hadn't felt in years. Kneeling done he pressd an kiss to his Grandson's forhead before reaching out fingers running through his hair.

"Love you to kiddo. Now get some sleep".

Jack stood as Steve drifted off fighting with his emotions he crawled into bed turning away from the Teenager, why did he feel so guilty?. 

He didnt do anythinf wrong, Steve was the one who wanted to leave.

But he was using the Teenager to get away so he didn't have to go to his hearing.

Scrubbing an hand over his face Jack let ouf an tired sigh he might as well try to get some sleep, within seconds he was sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Grandpa?".

Jack snorted awake eyes blinking an few times as Steve stood in his line of vision, sitting up the older msle rubbed at his eyes 

"

"I had an nightmare". Steve tone tired and upset. "Ca..can I sleep with you?".

Jack gazed at his Grandson who looked asay rubbinf at his neck, yiu could see in the light that he had been crying.  
.  
"Sure kiddo". Opening the blanket for his Grandson he turned towards Steve who got under thr covers. The moment Steve laid down he felt safe, after all nobody would mess with his Grandpa.

Yawning Steve burrowed into the pillow he turned towards his Grandpa scooting closer, he rested his head on Jack's chest who stiffened his gaze down at his Grandson who was curled against his side.

Swallowing Jack reached out gently running his fingers through Steve's hair, within seconds he was back to sleep.

"Kiddo time to wake up".

Steve's eyes fluttered opened tired eyes looking at the nightstand, it said 10: 30 AM. He had slept an good 8 hours.

Sitting up stretching Steve rubbed at his eyes.

"I didnt know what you liked to drink. But I figured you'd like milk? Kids like milk don't they?".

"Yeah". Steve grinned "thanks Grandpa". He frowned for an moment when Jack gazed away. "Grandpa is everything ok?".

"After were done eatting were heading back. I…I..am turning myself in. The truth is all this time beforr last night i was using you, using your and your dad. I was going to steal the car, 

Jack sat on the edge of the bed his gaze at the floor, he put his head in his hands, for the first time in forever he felt guilty. 

Steve probably hated him now.

Steve's brow furrowed his gaze directing at his Grandpa going over to the older males side, he wrapped his arms around Jacks neck hugging him tightly.

"But…i..".

"Your my Grandpa sure you made mistakes, and yeah I am hurt. But I love you, and you comforted me during my nightmare. So i know that you have good in you".

"Thanks kiddo". Jack hugged his Grandson close. Pulling back he ruffled Steve's hair. "Should we get going".

"Yeah i guess". Steve admired why Jack wanted to turn himself in. He would miss his Grandpa. 

_________________________________________________  
"Now that I have an reason to stay". Jack ruffled Steves hair their eyes meeting an sligjt smile crossing Steve's features.

"See you around kiddo". Jack stated.

"Bye Grandpa". Steve stated 

"Am i missing somthing?". Stan stated looking between Steve and Jack.

"Nothing dad". Jack and Steve grinned as Jack was taken away. "Nothing at all".


End file.
